This invention relates to creating a more enjoyable and productive ice fishing experience with a device that improves upon conventional ice fishing tactics. More specifically it relates to a device that can be used with a conventional ice fishing rod and reel that signals to an angler when a fish has taken the bait. It also relates to a device that has a simple trigger design that is almost undetectable to the fish. The unique trigger design utilizes the indicator flag shafts stored energy to provide resistance to the trip mechanism as well as assist in the release of the fishing line. Traditional ice fishing equipment consists of devices with a spool of line, a trip device, and an indicator flag (tip ups) and make no use of the flag shafts energy in there operation. Another option is a balanced jig pole on a supporting structure that tips down when a fish strikes (tip down). The one common aspect of all these devices is that when a fish takes the bait the fish is retrieved by pulling the line in by hand. Once the fish has been retrieved on a tip up, the excess line lays on the ice in a tangled frozen mess and needs to be wound back onto the spool of the tip up. In the case of tip downs the line typically gets caught on ice particles (created during the drilling of the hole) making it difficult to lower the line back into the water.
Trip mechanisms of conventional tip ups can be inconsistent and are difficult for smaller fish to trip. Many times smaller fish will take the bait and never trip the device. Often, at the conclusion of fishing, the user discovers that either the hook is bare or a small fish has been hooked without ever tripping the device. Conventional underwater tip-ups make up the majority of all tip-up devices and consist of a spool of fishing line attached to a metal rod that is encased in a grease filled metal tube with a trip T attached to its end. When the fish pulls on the line the spool rotates and the metal rod spins within its tube rotating the trip T and setting the alert flag free. This design requires periodic maintenance as the grease tube and rod need to be disassembled, cleaned and re-greased to assure smooth operation. If not maintained the spool will not spin freely rendering the device useless.
Although the present invention primarily relates to ice fishing it would not be unreasonable to apply this invention to open water fishing. Conventional open water fishing rods could be used with this device when set on a dock, in a boat, or on the shore line.
From this it is apparent that it would be beneficial to introduce a tip-up device with a simple trigger mechanism that utilizes the flag shafts stored energy and can be used with a conventional ice fishing rod and reel.
Prior art fishing devices of this type do exist. U.S. Pat. No. 6,594,941 issued to Anderson discloses a collapsible rod holder with indicator flag. Issues with this design are that a pivot rod needs to be affixed to the fishing rods pivot point and the fishing rod is placed on the holder upside down. The pivoting or pulling down of the fishing rod from a fish strike releases the flag. If the rod is not balanced correctly on the rod holder a fish will detect the resistance and drop the bait.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,322,148 issued to Coulman discloses a rod holder with indicator flag and trip mechanism. The problem with this design is the line needs to be attached to an alligator clip release. This requires the user to experiment with where to place the line in the clip to be assured the device functions properly. If placed too loosely in the clip, the line may release without tripping the indicator flag. With the line placed tightly in the clip the indicator flag will be released, but the fish still needs to pull the line out of the clip which could result in the bait being dropped. Furthermore, the trip mechanism and flag need to be re-arranged on the device to accommodate a left handed or right handed reel.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,701,333 issued to Christianson discloses a base with a hole and slot configuration with the indicator flag and trigger mechanism coupled to it and the rod holder extends off of the base. This design attempts to solve the problem of the hole freezing over by designing the base to be positioned over the hole. The problem with this concept is that the hole and slot in the device are so large that to much air is exposed to the water and the hole begins to freeze over when temperatures are below freezing. The base would need to be pulled off the hole periodically to clear the ice and then set back in position. Further, this system requires the user to place a bobber stop and a slip loop on the fishing line that is used in conjunction with the trigger mechanism. The slip loop and bobber stop become problematic when ice begins to form in the hole. When a fish strikes the slip loop will catch on the ice creating unwanted resistance resulting in the fish dropping the bait.
In conclusion, it would be advantageous to provide an ice fishing device that provides a reliable and almost undetectable trigger design while indicating to the user the occurrence of a fish strike. The device makes use of the flag shafts stored energy to both ad tension to the trigger mechanism when needed and assist in its release. The device could make use of a fisherman's existing fishing rods whereby leaving them unattended until the device is triggered by a fish and signaling the occurrence of a bite.